


Winter Wandering

by Dellessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Winter Wandering<br/>Verse: Multi-continuity AU. Harry Potter Crossover.<br/>Series: Mayhem and Magic<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: None. Pure fluff.<br/>Pairings/Characters:<br/>Prompt: This image<br/>Word Count: 257<br/>Summary: A winter walk, of sorts.<br/>Note: I don’t own Transformers.:D Or Harry Potter. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winter Wandering

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Winter Wandering  
> Verse: Multi-continuity AU. Harry Potter Crossover.  
> Series: Mayhem and Magic  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None. Pure fluff.  
> Pairings/Characters:  
> Prompt: This image  
> Word Count: 257  
> Summary: A winter walk, of sorts.  
> Note: I don’t own Transformers.:D Or Harry Potter. :D

Luna clung to Hound like a barnacle, insinuating herself in the crook of his neck. She pulled the blankets closer to her, trying to keep out the chill. She wondered, for the billionth time, why she had thought this trek was a good idea. They were away from home---what she had come to consider home. She missed the warmth of the desert, the rich reds, and earth browns that compromised those surroundings.

Here in the mountains it was white. Blindingly white, occasionally broken by the dark green tones of a spruce or evergreen. There was a chilled sort of beauty to it. Her companion appreciated it, she was sure, but he seemed enamored with the nature of this planet. “Not much farther.” He said.

Her teeth chattered, “Are you sure you want to spend Christmas here?”

“I’m sure.” he said, clearly amused. “Why wouldn't I want to spend the holidays with my favorite witch?”

“Besides, we get to scope out the sight first. Aren’t you the least bit excited?”

“A bit.” Luna smiled. “I’m happy for you guys.”

“That there is a need to expand out base?”

“Well, yes. I want to see what you create. A whole cave system, it should be interesting.” Luna said, sounding serious for once. Her own people were much diminished as his was. It warmed her heart to see the Cybertronians flourishing. Luna smiled, it was a pleasant way to spend Yule. More than pleasant. She looked around at the white world around her and could not help but smile.


End file.
